The present invention relates to mattress construction and, more particularly, to a mattress spring structure providing enhanced support in the area of the spring structure which in use supports the mattress area whereon the user's body lumbar region normally will be received.
Various and many mattress constructions have been produced in the past with special emphasis being given innerspring structures to deal with the differential loading on the mattress in certain areas due to differences in the weight of the parts of the user's body normally received on these certain areas. Commonly, and to take into account these differences, mattress spring structures have been strengthened with change of material gauge, varying spring tension, adding additional insulation to areas etc.
While the known practices have advantage, not enough attention has been fixed on the mattress and, correspondingly, the innerspring structure therein which is associated with reception and support of the user's lower back arch area. The user's lower back area or lumbar region is a critical one for proper support to avoid cause of back aches. Where spring structures have been modified in the past to enhance and insure lumbar region support, such has been achieved only by way of expensive and unnecessarily complicated strengthening means.